Grand Turismo Kart
by SubwayGuy98b
Summary: What if Gran Turismo, Mario Kart, Sonic Racing Transformed, Forza and Smash Bros. were combined? Then you get this, in which the vehicles are made to with stand gliding, riding on the water, racing underwater and racing on the walls and the ceiling, so the mass amount of cars make for some good racing! Join some popular guys and girls, who want to race in these new Grand Prix!
1. RANDOM RACING!

**Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1a: CHECK OUT THE CARS!**  
**(Note: It's an spinoff of The Hangout Group)**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had nothing to do right there and they were on a course with anti-grav section, wondering what happened to the cars and then Beat and Wander came into the pits. ''Okay, so what's happened here is that well, realistic cars and Mario Kart came together into this combo basically called Gran Turismo Kart.'' Tails explained, being a bit rough. ''Well, it has the handling of real cars and it has the features of karts.'' ''Okay, now can we race on this course?'' Wander asked and then he jumped into the ATV. ''I like this one!'' he shouted and then he drove it around the place. ''YEAH!'' Sonic shouted and he was pretty hyped.

All five of them were on the startling line and Wander and Knuckles felt a bit lonely. ''Do you think there's not much people in this race?'' Wander asked Sonic and the hedgehog gave a thumbs up and he went to get some people into the race. ''Do you think there's more vehicles in the garage?'' he asked the other guys and Beat replied with ''Yeah, there's defintely more than these six.'' ''HELLO, GUYS!'' Yoyo shouted and then he jumped over a barrier to get an ATV, so he was running really fast and then he was vechicles along with Mario and Luigi.

''WE GOT EIGHT PEOPLE SO FAR AND I'M HYPED!'' Wander shouted and then he started his engines, but Sonic wasn't there yet, but he returned with Ratchet and Clank, Delsin, Jax and Daxter, Crash, Sackboy and Knack. ''Whoa, THAT'S ONE HELL OF LOAD OF CHARACTERS!'' Knuckles shouted and the crowd not including Sonic, went into the pits to the garage for the cars. ''This is pretty crazy!'' Sonic said and he was having a good time and then Wario and Waluigi came into the race and then there was seventeen.

All of them were now in the racetrack start line and last place was Sonic, because he was the host. ''Yeah, we're making this happen!'' Hella Jeff shouted, who was one of the people in the race and he was almost last and he was also wearing the swag that he has. ''We got this race under control!'' Luigi shouted and then he death stared Sackboy, but the sack guy wasn't that scared and Knack noticed it. ''That wasn't a bad stare.'' Knack said to Luigi and his engine was mostly made of relics and his car had a relic steering wheel.

Luigi and Mario were racing together and they were a good guy. ''When are we starting?''' Yoyo asked and he was pretty impatient to get started with the ATV and the engines were started. ''START YOUR ENGINES!'' Meg shouted and she put her flag in the air with a straight arm. ''GET SET TO GO!'' she shouted and the engines were pretty roaring. ''GO RIGHT NOW!'' she announced and then everyone got their cars moving.

**Episode 1b coming soon, where the race starts!**


	2. Racing For Nothing!

**Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1b: Racing For Nothin'!**

All of them started their engines and they were going and going on the racetrack, where dudes and babes alike race, but this time there was only the dudes and Danson, Hella Jeff and Meg wasn't there at all. ''Wow, that was pretty fast!'' Wander shouted and he tried drifting and it was pretty terrible, so he was now in last. ''That sucks for you!'' Sonic shouted and he was drifting like a bit of a master, but he was having problems and Sackboy wasn't having a bad time and Daxter had his motorbike next to him.

Rachet, Daxter, Crash and Wander were all racing with fun and personality even at the back, but then again, so was everybody because Sonic had some shades and so did Tails, but it was goggles. ''Nice goggles, man.'' Tails told Sonic and the blue blur did a thumbs up to the two-tailed fox, but the sack guy was trying his hardest and he was behind Beat and Tails and then they drifted with some countersteering. ''Cool moves, but you won't pass me, dude!'' Beat boasted and then he acclerated pretty fast in his car of swag to pass Tails and then Sackboy still was in the same position.

The front pack was made up of Sonic's crew, Luigi, Sackboy and Beat and the new guy made of relics wasn't having that bad of a time, but Knuckles was having a hard time beating Mario in his ATV. ''Damn, you're persistent!'' Knuckles shouted and then Mario replied with ''Thanks-a for the compliementa!'' and then he acclerated away, but he had control problems and Knuckles passed him with drifting skills.

Knack, Jax and Mario were battling it out on the racecourse to show their skills and they were nearly at the anti-grav section and the top dudes were almost there for real. ''Yeah, we're making this happen right now!'' Jak shouted and he was passing Mario a bit, but then a mushroom made him go past Jak again.

**Episode 1c coming soon!**


End file.
